Aster Phoenix (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | birthdate = December 19''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Volume 9 character profiles | age = 18 | height = 175 cm | weight = 56 kg | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Duelist | school = American Duel Academy | manga_deck = Vision Hero }} Aster Phoenix, known as Edo Phoenix (エド・フェニックス, Edo Fenikkusu) in the Japanese version, is a student at the American Duel Academy, though he also competes professionally. Later, as Jim Crocodile Cook, Jesse Anderson, Adrian Gecko and Axel are being introduced to Chancellor Sheppard, Aster is revealed to be participating in a tournament in Korea. Biography After winning a championship tournament in Korea, Aster traveled via helicopter to the Japanese Duel Academy to participate in the exchange battle between five students from each Academy. Arriving after the two Tag-Team Duels, he was greeted by Reggie MacKenzie. He notes that she seems to be less prickly then she has been lately and is seeming like her old self again. When he arrives at the location, the students go wild upon recognizing the famous Pro Duelist, save his opponent, Jaden Yuki. They begin the Duel, with Aster learning that Jaden uses "Heroes" himself and realizing what Reggie meant when she said it might be interesting for Aster. Jaden manages to take the early advantage with his "Masked Heroes", but just when he seems to have defeated Aster, Aster then suddenly turns the tide and defeats Jaden with his "Vision Heroes". That night, Aster is confronted by Atticus Rhodes, and the history between the two of them is revealed. They had all competed in the Junior League at the same time as Zane Truesdale, Aster had been unable to defeat either of them. Atticus is jealous that Aster seems to be quite close to Reggie, and the two renew their rivalry in a Duel. Even with the help of "The Atmosphere", Atticus is defeated by "Vision HERO Trinity," and Aster feels he's avenged his losses to Atticus when they were young. However, unbeknownst to Aster, Tragoedia interfered to stop Atticus from activating his face-down card, which would have saved him. Principal MacKenzie later gifts Aster with what he describes as the last remaining Legendary Planet card, later revealed to be "The Grand Jupiter". He Duels Alexis Rhodes, Atticus's younger sister, as part of the one-on-one matchups between the Japanese and American Duel Academies, a coincidence Aster decided was fate. His "Vision Heroes" proved troublesome for Alexis, due to their consistent recovery, and Aster then brought out "The Grand Jupiter," absorbing Alexis's "Blizzard Princess" and attacking directly to win the Duel. Afterwards, he noted that he'd felt a sensation from "Jupiter," which, unbeknownst to him, had been its ability to sap energy from the Duelists to fuel Tragoedia's resurrection. Zane congratulated him after the Duel, asking if Aster had seen Atticus. Aster replied that he hadn't and warned Zane that he would continue to defeat his opponents, including Zane. Receiving a text from Principal MacKenzie to meet him in the wharf warehouse, Aster complied, only to find the unconscious bodies of Atticus, Reggie, Adrian, Axel, James, and Jesse. MacKenzie then approached Aster, revealing his true identity and that his previous host had been Aster's father. Furious, Aster angrily challenged MacKenzie, but was defeated by the final and most powerful Planet card, "The Supremacy Sun". Tragoedia revealed that he had raised Aster for this moment and he reclaimed "Jupiter," and before Aster passed out he saw MacKenzie as his own father, much to Tragoedia's amusement. He was later revived after Jaden and Chazz Princeton defeated Tragoedia for good. Deck Aster plays a "Vision Hero" Deck. These monsters can be placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone when Aster takes damage. The "Vision Hero" monsters can be Tributed to Summon a "Vision Hero" monster from the Spell & Trap Card Zone and then activate an effect unique to the particular "Vision Hero". Aster was given "The Grand Jupiter" by Principal MacKenzie after his victory against Atticus Rhodes. Aster's Deck also contains one unnamed monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga characters